Karmagraphik
What? Karmagraphik was a name thought up around December 2003 by Gold Joinee Brake, as the name under which he would create his various creative bits and pieces for Join Me. This includes this site, where his sign on name is Karmagraphik. Amongst the very many other things created are: * Karmanopoly * Joinee Top Trumps * Join Me Playing Cards * Mountains of leaflets * Mountains of flyers * Designs that can be found on t-shirts and other things here Current Agenda New Year’s Revolution This was originally an idea from the end of 2004, to devote the beginnings of the new year to loved ones as well as performing random acts for strangers. It was a nice idea, but a little vague, and hardly revolutionary. So, memory jogged by Danny mentioning that the new year will be the year we ‘break’ Russia, I’m thinking of resurrecting the Revolution for 2009. But with a twist. Think up a few ‘resolutions’, but ones that are goals to be aimed for rather than bad habits to overcome. Something that you can’t fail due to a lapse in will-power early January, because you’ve got the whole of the year to move towards it. Don’t feel you have to achieve them all, either. Achieving one goal is good. More is just… gooder! Stuck for ideas? Why not pick three distinct goals, one for your involvement with Join Me, one for yourselves, completely and utterly selfish, and one to do something really nice for someone else. Let me think up my own three, just as an example. 1. Get more involved in Join Me, creatively. Like the good old days. 2. Get some more stuff published. So far I’ve managed one article and a letter in Kerrang. I’m hoping there’s more in me. 3. Make an honest woman of my girlfriend. Not that she’s particularly dishonest, mind… Throughout the year, anyone who’s ‘signed up’ for the Revolution can check up to see how their fellow Revolutionaries are doing, or report on their successes so far. And, if anyone’s flagging a bit, others can try to help out and inspire them. What say you, Joinee? A year in postcards I don’t know about you, but I like getting postcards. And one of my Joinee friends frequently sends me postcards and bits and pieces, at a whim. Postcards with cool pictures that I use as bookmarks and just generally enjoy re-reading every now and again. Like the one with a picture of one of the Terracotta soldiers shown at The British Museum, with a comment of how the only thing she ever buried were her brother’s Star Wars figures. Well, I liked it. I was just wondering about starting something a little like a chain letter (but not so intrusive). Joinees sending postcards to each other, on a whim, across the world, with silly or funny observations. Something that cheers that Joinee up. And then they can pass on the deed, sending on a postcard to two separate Joinees. Ultimately I’d like to get scans of all the postcards and all their messages, silly observations, maybe birthday messages, maybe jokes, maybe little stories, maybe doodles (with addresses blanked out, of course). A chronicle, something a little like a diary, of the next year or so. Maybe I’ll stick the final combined document into next Karmageddon’s auction, but I’ll make it a freely available as a PDF too. I’m just looking for volunteers initially. I don’t really want to email any random Joinee without them wanting to get involved. And once there’s a handful of people, I’ll send a Christmassy postcard to one of you, to get the ball rolling, and we can see how much momentum we can build, until its lots of festive messages in a year’s time. Something fun to collect, but also really cool to look over 12 months down the line. Halloween MASK In 2007 I was hoping to get a book put together of people’s Halloween stories and pics, to coincide with the Merry All Saints Karmaval. Then I had a nasty accident, and all things went out the window. Still, some people had sent me stuff, and others had agreed to offer their own bits and pieces. Danny said he’d write a brief intro. So, well, I’d like to try to get something out there for this year. Submissions to my email. Also, if you know anyone out there, any budding writers or artists, who might want to get some work put in a book that will be used to raise some charity money, that’d be great. I’m hoping to get some people from a creative (cartoonists and writers) site that I’m on to get on board too. Joinee Top Trumps I might be able to resurrect this – the easiest way to do it will be to provide blank templates for people to create their own, and then I’ll get Joinees to vote on the most popular. I think the last version I knocked together had 100 or so card! JOIN 2012 I figured, with London going to be big in 2012, there should be something planned for then. That maybe we should concentrate on sporting acts that year, or set up meets that take advantage of the event. Maybe not just do the North/South thing going on, but invite representatives of all countries to an international meet? I don’t know. It could work. (shrug)